Anfang Und Ende
by ForeverandNevermore
Summary: She is the end of the beginning; the beginning of the end." DokXSHI; spoilers, character death, implied necrophelia...all that good stuff in one angsty drabble.


Then there was one.

We were the many; the feared, the killers; the destroyers of man.

I am what is left of that war.

That war...ten minutes ago, I was enthralled with it.

Isn't it strange; how we love to see blood, given it isn't our own? It's the one thing we can agree on at all.

But who am- rather- who was I? I was a saint, a sinner, a murderer and martyr. A magician and a scientist. I am a man who is dying in the same place where I have taken thousands of lives in the name of science.

Have you guessed it yet?

But how strange it would be, having my last thoughts be a mess of my life. My life...my Unlife, I should say. But of course you know; you know everything about me, don't you?

Don't you, Mina?

It's only natural. I know everything about you, my darling. And of course, we are in a mutual knowledge.

Mina, my dear, you look lovely in the firelight. The fire dances upon your ivory face, and it looks simply beautiful; terrible, but beautiful.

Just like old times, _mein Schatz. _Remember back in '41? How little I knew! You were quite the enigma back then. If only then I knew what you could do...but even now I have no clue how...how you puzzle me so...

Oh? It seems you have a bit of blood on your skull, darling. Mine, naturally. I'd wipe it off for you, that is, but my arm...heh, well it happens to be on the other side of the room. I would get it, but my leg seems to be tangled within that dead boy's wires. As it is I can hardly reach you from my current position...

Ah, that's it. Crawling. It feels strange to be so close to the ground now. And I can hardly move at all – how it pains to do so- but anything for you, dear.

Well, of course I'm truthful. Have I ever lied to you? Have I not tended to your every need?

Mina, my love, you flatter me. Never have I been worthy of such complements. And to say we have accomplished so much? To thank me for rebirthing you, killing you, and resurrecting you again? Don't dirty your pretty little mouth with such horrendous blasphemy.

My own condition? You needn't ask me, love. Just...multiple lacerations...3rd degree burns...missing limbs... nothing I've never had before, eh? Heh...

Hilarious, _mein Frau. Frau _Harker, oh, _Frau _Harker. How can I die if I'm already dead? I believe you, of all people, should know that sixty-some-odd years of being in my thirties is hardly normal. We're alike in that way, aren't we? But you, as such a beautiful rose, must fade...

And fade you have. Your beauty, though, is the unmatched, striking face of death. And to embrace death, they say, is to live forever...Though, my love, I have more than embraced you quite a number of times...

Tell me, Mina, how does a beauty like yourself hold such danger? How is it that you strike fear into my heart while rousing it from its slumber so simultaneously? 'True Undead' indeed! Eat your heart out, Alucard.

Or, shall I say, you may have; if you had one.

That's what separates you from him, Mina. Your heart. Pure, beautiful...alive yet so dead...

In _Gottes_ name, _Leibling,_ what are you?

He was right. You are...the heroine. The end of the beginning; the beginning of the end. True Alpha and Omega. All you've gone through, to burn with me in this English Hellhole...

Not to offend you, my lady. Call me biased; that would be true. You, though, are the only Englishman I can tolerate. How odd...

The heroine and the villain's henchman. And you know as well as I; we will never be any more, nor any less. You are to be treasured, revered, fought for and lusted after...I am to rot in an unmarked grave.

Do you see that, Mina? The lights...The lights of London...they're fading...

Or, am I?

Just once more...once more, to be with you. You, my pride, my obsession, my love.

Do you hear that, Mina? They're calling for you; the angels. They're coming for you. Now we die, finally, for the last time.

Go on. The seraphs aren't here for me.

They never will be.

Leave Hell while you still can.

Forget about me.

You never should have met me.

...

Mina?

Are you still there?

Mina?

Mina!?

...

Mina Harker...

No. Anfang...

The SHI...

_Ich habe immer Sie geliebt. _

_In Leben. _

_In Tod. _

_Leb' Wohl, mein Schatz._

_Lebe Wohl._


End file.
